The legend, the legacy, the man
by BillCipher5
Summary: Young soccer prodigy, Marcus Magi gets picked up by Brøndby IF and tries to become a mega superstar. (I suck at summary's just read the story also not that long chapters until we get into the matches so try not to focus on that and just see how much I can fit in such a small chapter.)


Chapter 1: How to become a wonderkid.

"Yeah I know look I'm driving there now, and trust me if he will come so far NO one else has approach him so a deal- SHIT!"

The man walked out only to discover a flat tire.

"Oh fuck! Considering where I am it's gonna take one or two days for a guy to come SHIT! *Kicks his car* *alarm starts beeping* " It's me you idiot!"

He then walks over to open his car door only to discover it's locked.

"Oh come on!"

"Excuse me? Is there something going on here?" A woman said worried.

The man turns around to discover a woman in a blue dress, blue flats and blond hair and brown eyes. "Thank you! You see my car here has a flat tire and I locked myself out. So could I use your phone?" The man said relieved.

"Sure!" The woman said taking him inside and led her to her farm.

"By the way what is your name?"

"Peter Laundrap"

"What's yours?"

"Sandra Ødevic."

*Cut to when he is in the farm.*

" Ah yes at... What's the address? "

"1937 Cole drive SW!"

"Thanks! Yeah 1937 Cole drive SW. 2 days?! Really? Crap fine." He said disappointed.

"Yes you can stay for a while!"

"Thanks again!"

As he walked around the house he noticed a soccer game going on outside. " Is that a soccer match outside? " He asked curious.

"Yes that's my son and his friends playing outside. Why?" She asked confused.

"Well you see I am a scouter for the club Brøndby IF and it's my job to find talent. Mind if I watch?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure why not?" She said happy.

"Okay thanks!" He said as he opened the door and then took out a cigar and light it.

One of the kids had the ball a black kid with black shirt,black shorts, orange Adidas cleats,black hair and black hair and brown eyes his name is De'anthoy. Then passed to a white kid with a yellow shirt with red and green stripes, blue shorts, gold and silver Nike cleats, blonde hair and Amber eyes his name is Marcus. He then spun with the ball around a kid that was exactly the same as the kid that passed to him expect with red hair, green eyes and white shorts his name is Fred. He then got one-on-one with a kid with white skin, all-white clothes, blonde hair and blue eyes his is Volf. He then passed the ball a few times in between his legs before he did a elastico then robanaed and scored. He nearly clapped at that but he didn't want to announce his appearance yet. The game started again with the Fred passing to Fred but was tackled by De'anthoy back heeled it to Marcus. Who then juggled the ball with his feet a few times then he flicked over Fred, then started doing high kicks but not touching the ball or anyone else then when he was one on one with the Volf he while high kicking with his left foot in the air then with his right foot touched the ball changed it's direction to the right kicked the ball with his left foot to past the defender robanaed hit the crossbar goal. His jaw dropped after that. Then the game started again. With Volf passing to the Fred. Then got tackled by the De'anthoy again. Who then passed to Marcus who did a spin move, then back heeled to his teammate then did a high pass. Marcus jumped up despite Fred being behind him, turned around and back heeled it in the net, the goalkeeper with a failed dive. He then turned around and got to the phone. "Yes hello? This is your scouter Peter. Yeah about that... You see my car had a flat I didn't bring any back up tires so... B-but don't worry because I found a player that I think could be the next Michael Laudrup no, better that Michael Laudrup himself. No I'm not joking. No I haven't talked to him. Look he had the most INCREDIBLE skills you just need to see to believe me. I'll bring him over in 2-3 days. That's when the next training session is anyway? Good see you then." He said confident. "Hey mom what's... Who's this?" Marcus asked.

Before the mom could answer he replied.

"The bridge to your destiny."


End file.
